


Victory

by SkiaWolf



Series: SorMik Week 2017 [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, M/M, Quidditch, Romance, Whose idea was it to put Zaveid on commentary, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: The last Quidditch match of the year is about to commence, Rose giving Sorey a certain dare to go through with if they won, which causes him wanting to win just that little bit more.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* this is my last oneshot for this week unless I get any sudden random ideas for any prompts and upload them late ... but at least there's still two more chapters needed for New Beginning!
> 
> This was so much fun to write - there's a couple of characters I would have preferred in different houses (like Rose in Slytherin, Alisha in Gryffindor), but I had to go by my second favourites for them to make the teams. I don't mind too much, though, for I can imagine several Zesty characters to be in more than one house.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Excitement was buzzing in the air of the Great Hall that morning. It was the final Quidditch match of the year – Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw – and with their scores so far being so evenly matched, no one could be certain about who was going to win. Of course, the respective houses boasted about how they were obviously going to win, but this was merely what they wanted as opposed to what would certainly happen.

“We're going to kick their asses!” Rose exclaimed, not seeming nervous at all. Of course, she had no reason to be; Rose was a Beater, and a very good one at that. “We've practised _loads._ There's no way they can beat us.”

“Don't forget that they're good, too,” Sorey reminded her. “But … yeah, you're probably right!”

Her grin grew, raising a glass of pumpkin juice to him. “Aye, Captain!”

As well as Captain, Sorey was the team's Seeker and had been so since his second year. He had been chosen back then as he was smaller than the other players, who had been older, but even after growing in height and building in muscle by his sixth year, he was still incredibly skilled. But he made sure to be cautious and trust his skills to the point of being overly confident – after all, the other Seeker was just as skilled.

The Ravenclaw Seeker was his best friend, Mikleo. Whilst Gryffindor hadn't shared many classes with them over the years, the two had still managed to find a lot of time to see each other and often spent time in each other's dormitories. They had actually met in the library, where they somehow managed to end up having a hushed conversation about how History of Magic was actually incredibly interesting, it was just Professor Binns who made it boring. The two had been inseparable since, and it seemed as though possible romance had been ready to blossom for a while, yet had never quite done so.

Another one of the Ravenclaw members was Alisha Diphda, another close friend. Like with Sorey and Mikleo, she and Rose were very good friends, spending almost, if not the same, amount of time with each other as the boys. Alisha played Chaser and did so very well; she had a level head and never lost her focus whilst playing.

“Sorey,” Rose suddenly said, grinning as she leaned forward with her head in her hands. “I've got a dare for you.”

“What is it?”

“If Gryffindor win, you have to kiss Mikleo.”

He almost choked on a mouthful of toast, staring at her. “W-What?”

“You have to kiss Mikleo if we win.”

“Yeah, I heard! But …” He paused, his mind now creating a vision in which, rather unrealistically, Mikleo was swooning over his incredible skills, before Sorey dipped him and kissed him passionately in front of a cheering and screaming crowd. Strangely encouraged by this mental image, he nodded. “All right.”

“Wait, _seriously?”_

“Sure, why not? I mean, I keep thinking that _he's_ going to kiss _me,_ but then he backs away from it.”

It had happened a few times, though Mikleo always seemed to try and act like nothing happened. They'd be reading together, and Sorey could have sworn that he saw Mikleo look at his lips, or edge a little closer, before it resulted in him suddenly getting up, mumbling about how he needed to go get a drink or go to the bathroom, face flushed each time. Sorey might have been oblivious to some things, but he was learning what this meant. After all, he wanted to kiss Mikleo as well, so he knew the signs.

“Honestly, how you two aren't making out in hallways yet, I don't know.”

“I could say the same about you and Alisha.”

He laughed as she punched his arm, turning a blushing face away from him. “None of that, you!”

Before long, the Gryffindor team were heading to the changing rooms to change into their Quidditch robes, followed by Sorey gathering them in a circle.

“All right, we've honestly got the best team that Gryffindor has had for years,” he said. “I'm not going to tell you guys what to do, because you know it all. Just do your best and we'll have the Cup for sure.”

“All hands in the middle!” Rose exclaimed, hands reaching the centre before they were pulled back with a cheer. Sorey then smiled as he looked out of the window at the pitch. The weather conditions were perfect; no rain, yet the sun wasn't too blinding, either.

As they made their way out onto the pitch, there was an immediate cheer; this then occurred for the Ravenclaw team, who were also making their way outside. Sorey grinned as his eyes scanned the team, lingering on Mikleo for a moment, who was too busy responding to a rude gesture from their Slytherin friend, Edna, to look back.

“Captains, shake hands!”

Sorey received a smile from Alisha as she held out her hand and shook it, a determined look in her eyes.

“We might get on well with your team, but don't think for a moment that we're going to go easy on you. We're going to win.”

“It's good to know that, because now we don't have to worry about going all out against you guys.”

Alisha's smile grew. “That's what I wanted to hear."

The instructions were given out as usual, before the referee, Maltran, said, “All right, I don't think I have to talk about keeping this a clean and fair game.”

In an instant, the Bludgers and Snitch were released, and with the sound of the whistle, the Quaffle was immediately thrown into the air and caught by a Gryffindor player.

“Let's get this show on the road! Come on Gryffindor, we can do this!” a voice boomed from the commentary stands.

“Please don't say any rude remarks like last time. Do you understand, Mr Zahdeya?”

“You can just call me Zaveid, Professor Mioma! I will give you that honour, given as you're very beautiful.”

“The game, Zahdeya.”

“Right, of course! The Quaffle just got intersected by Natalie, nice – heard she's got a thing for the Gryffindor keeper – she passes it to Alisha, very fine catch by a very fine woman – look at her go – oh, but Mason blocks it from going in the left hoop. Good move! Natalie is torn about whether to be happy or not about this.”

“Please do not speak about the players' personal lives.”

“Right, sorry beautiful. Okay, so – oh, what's this, are the Seekers flirting?”

“ _Zaveid!”_

“That idiot!” Mikleo exclaimed, glaring over at the stand. He and Sorey were hovering above the rest to get a better view of the pitch. “Who does he think he is?”

“Well, you _do_ look exceptionally cute today.”

Sorey flew away to scan another area of the pitch, leaving Mikleo baffled for a moment and staying in the same spot, Sorey's words playing repeatedly in his mind.

“Apparently, the Ravenclaw Seeker fell for the Gryffindor Seeker's use of flirting and has become too distracted to move.”

“I have _not!”_ Mikleo snapped, only receiving a smirk in return from Zaveid. He huffed, moving his position himself, violet eyes scanning for the tiny ball of gold – so far, they picked up nothing.

“Oh, what's this? Rose's tremendous hit of the Bludger sent Natalie off track, giving Shaun of Gryffindor the chance to retaliate – Keeper Uno just misses the catch, and that means ten points to Gryffindor! _YES!”_

There was a collective cheer from the Gryffindor stands, flags being waved higher into the air, whilst there were sighs from the Ravenclaws, followed by shouts of encouragement.

However, they weren't the only to score; with skills which were very evenly matched, the Quaffle was constantly being held by each team, scoring almost in turn. Now, the score was 70 to 60, Ravenclaw in the lead. The points the teams had earned so far had been fairly equal, which now meant that unless one team scored a sudden huge amount of points, they were constantly in a position where either could win once the Snitch was caught.

Sorey's eyes kept on a look out for the Snitch, Mikleo doing the same with an equal amount of determination; suddenly, his eyes widened, and he was immediately plummeting into a dive before Sorey had seen it.

“The Ravenclaw Seeker dives! Has he seen the Snitch, or is this just to throw Sorey off track? Either way, he's being chased quickly, Sorey catching up – chasing for that ass, probably. Have you noticed that there seems to be a good amount of good asses on the Ravenclaw team? Gryffindor too, actually –”

“ _Stop that!”_

“Sorry, sorry. And … damn, it seems like the Snitch got away. Though I'm currently thinking about how the Ravenclaw Seeker has some great legs, too. I'm not gay, but you know. Aesthetic.”

“Zaveid, no …”

“I'm just saying that the Gryffindor Seeker has got himself a good one, Professor Mioma.”

Hair windswept from the speed in which he had been flying, Mikleo looked at Sorey, ignoring Zaveid's commentary.

“I'm getting it first,” he said.

“Well, catch it now before we race ahead of you,” Sorey grinned, for Gryffindor had just scored once again, bringing the teams to a draw. Mikleo cursed under his breath, though this provoked more of a challenge. Last year, both teams ended up not making it to the final; Gryffindor's Keeper had sustained an injury which stopped him from being able to continue, and it had been hard to find a good replacement. After seeing the awful loss that Gryffindor had due to the Slytherins' easiness of scoring goals, a couple of the Ravenclaw players had been disheartened, a strange rivalry formed for Gryffindor due to how the Captains were both good friends. Mikleo's catching of the Snitch in that match caused them to lose with how far ahead Hufflepuff had managed to become, yet it had at least meant that they lost with less of a gap between the points, which was better than being flattened completely.

After the bad year for them, both were determined to do better this year; at least both would do better than last year, however, regardless of who would be holding up the Quidditch Cup.

“So a Bludger is sent towards the beautiful Miss Diphda, who curves out of the nice – all right, she's got this – grasps onto that Quaffle more tightly under her arm as the Seekers continue to flirt –”

“You were doing so well,” Lailah sighed. “Just the match, please.”

“The match, right! Oh wait, Ravenclaw already scored, didn't they?”

They had done so; a huge cheer greeted Ravenclaw as Alisha gave a hi-five to Mikleo, who was passing by in an opposite direction to Sorey as both continued to found the Snitch; Sorey spotted it first, glittering faintly down above grass, though Mikleo was soon to follow, just barely managing to catch up as they flew closer towards it.

“Oh oh, the boyfriends seem to have spotted the Snitch again! Flying side-by-side now, very evenly matched, I wonder if that's the case in bed or if one prefers to dominate?”

“ _Zaveid!”_ Lailah cried. “There are first years here, not to mention that this is a Quidditch match!”

“I'm asking important questions, Professor! What do _you_ think?"

His questioning was ignored by the Seekers, whose ears only seemed to notice the wind beating against them – they were dangerously close to the grass before pulling up their brooms, hands reaching out, just trying to ease ever-so-slightly closer, for their hands to grasp the Snitch –

But both had to draw to a halt almost immediately, very nearly falling off their brooms, when a Bludger had been sent to Sorey, swerving in Mikleo's direction.

“You all right?” Mikleo asked, heart pumping faster from the sudden near collision, Sorey having to hold himself up from Mikleo's broomstick for a moment before he was properly sat on his own once again.

“I'm fine, what about you?”

“All good.”

“Damn, that was a great shot; shame it caused the Ravenclaw Seeker to be sent off course, too,” Zaveid stated, shocking almost everyone over how this was a normal thing to say, not to mention that he was being fairly neutral despite his own house playing.

“I am going to get that thing if it's the last thing I do,” the Seeker in question said, receiving a grin in response.

“That makes two of us.”

With the Snitch now out of their sight once again, they rose higher up from the ground in order to find it, apart yet their distance from each other not very short – meanwhile, the Quaffle was being repeatedly thrown back and to between the two teams, constantly scoring in turns. They were now tying at a whole 110 points.

“Damn, eleven goals each!” Zaveid exclaimed. “Excellent job by each team here.” He turned to Lailah who was watching him with suspicion, saying, “What? I'm behaving!”

“I know you are. That is why I'm a little suspicious.”

“Are you trying to encourage me?”

“No no, not at all!” she said hurriedly, waving her hands. A few from the audience laughed, but most were noticing how Rose's hit of a Bludger had sent Alisha off track, Rose shouting a fake apology to her as a Gryffindor Chaser took the Quaffle. She was grinning, and Alisha shook her head, determination filled in her eyes, which only grew more intense as Gryffindor scored.

“120 to 110, now! Man, I don't even know who I'm rooting for anymore, considering Ravenclaw is a good pick too because of the Seeker's –”

“Ahem.”

“Sorry. Come on, you know I'm joking! I want _us_ to win!”

For once, Mikleo was actually grateful for Zaveid's commentary – whilst he was looking over, he had spotted the Snitch. After he had hesitated a moment too long, Sorey had already noticed the direction of Mikleo's gaze, racing after him, steadily reaching closer.

Everyone was on their seats by now – for some reason, it seemed as though that this would be it, the Beaters were too far away to send an accurately aimed Bludger, everything lying in the two Seekers and the Snitch hovering in the air, darting around yet only in a small circumference. Sorey screamed in his mind for his broom to go faster, barely just managing to catch up to him, his arm stretching out to reach for the tiny golden ball, helpless against either of their hands finally grasping it –

It was by merely a few centimetres in which sealed a victory. Mikleo's fingers just scraped over the back of Sorey's hand, which was now clenching the ball, its wings peeking through in between his fingers helplessly.

“ _YES!”_ he roared, throwing up his fist into his air, immediately earning a thunderous cheer and applause.

“The – the Gryffindor Seeker has done it! He's caught the Snitch! Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup after our failure last year! _WE DID IT!”_

Sorey wasn't caring much for the crowd at this point; he was directing his gaze to Mikleo, grinning and waiting to see the furious expression. However, he was surprised to find that Mikleo's expression wasn't one of annoyance – in fact, he was looking straight past Sorey with wide eyes.

“Mikleo, what –”

“ _Behind you!”_ Mikleo yelled, darting forward and pushing Sorey to the side. The sudden movement caused his balance to be unsteady, and there was no chance to steady himself before a Bludger had collided with his arm. Sorey realised in an instant why he had been pushed – a Beater must have sent this in their direction in a desperate attempt, doing so wrongly, now resulting in Mikleo toppling sideways off his broom, the previously cheering crowd now screaming.

It was the reflexes of a Seeker which allowed Sorey to react instantly. He sped downwards at a faster pace than Mikleo's fall, bringing his broom back up once he was positioned under Mikleo; he raised his arms, right hand still holding the Snitch, and Mikleo fell into them. The broom jolted, but they remained in place in the air, his right arm under Mikleo's legs, the other resting on Mikleo's waist. Dazed, Mikleo blinked at him, apparently delirious for a moment. Sorey opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly interrupted by Zaveid.

“So the Gryffindor Seeker catches the Ravenclaw Seeker as well as the Snitch! Man, that's one way to get someone in your bedroom.”

“Please don't carry me that far,” Mikleo mumbled, rubbing at his arm. “I don't fancy flying long distances right now.”

“You all right?”

Mikleo hummed. “Just a bit dizzy from the pain.”

However, for a Quidditch player, this pain was nothing – Mikleo was soon apparently realising what was happening and quickly squirmed in Sorey's arms. “Hey, get off, I can fly myself –”

“Well, your broom is on the ground, so …”

“Figures,” Mikleo muttered, doing anything he could to face away from Sorey, who was grinning as he shifted Mikleo so he sat in front of him, able to keep him there with his right hand on his waist as his other hand held onto his broom. He lowered them down slowly, pausing in the air when Rose was suddenly in front of them, guilt evident on her face.

“I'm so sorry! I was in a panic and tried to aim it at Mikleo's broom, I hit it too hard and it ended up being on course with Sorey's head instead –”

“I'm fine, don't worry about it,” Mikleo said, trying to ignore that a hand was still on his waist despite how he was perfectly capable of holding onto the broom himself, a blush staining his cheeks. A sudden thought came to Sorey, returning to him now he had seen Rose – he waited until they had lowered to the ground, settling Mikleo onto it.

“You … can let go now, you know,” he said, glancing down at the arm around his waist.

“Hold on a second.”

Perhaps it was the thrill of winning which caused Sorey to have the confidence let go of the Snitch to hold onto Mikleo's chin, rising his head up into a kiss. There was a collective gasp from the audience, then whispers, followed by great cheers, Zaveid having to make a rude gesture with his hands after he had stopped his spell to be heard by the pitch. For a moment, Mikleo's eyes stayed wide open, frozen in place entirely. But they soon closed, eyebrows furrowing as his hands grasped at Sorey's robes, feeling his legs grow weak underneath him, yet the arm around his waist kept him in place.

He gasped for breath once Sorey pulled away, one hand covering his mouth, face burning brighter. “Wh-What – what was that all …”

“We won,” Sorey said simply, grinning as he patted Mikleo's cheek. “Thought you might want something to cheer you up.”

“Idiot,” Mikleo muttered, but then his eyes grew wide. _“Shit!”_

Sorey laughed. “You've only just realised? Gryffindor won!”

Mikleo let out a groan. “Goddamnit. I'm blaming it on you having longer arms than me.”

“Whatever you choose to blame it on, it doesn't change the fact that I won.”

Mikleo pouted, turning his head as the Ravenclaw team made their way over, led by Alisha.

“Well, congratulations,” she said, smiling. “You beat us this time. Can … can we have our seeker back?”

“Y-You're …” Mikleo stuttered as he realised that, in front of hundreds of people, Sorey was _still_ holding him close to his body.

“Oh, sorry!” Sorey apologised immediately, too caught up in the joy and excitement of both winning and kissing Mikleo to notice his embarrassment. He dropped his voice, grin not fading all the while. “Listen. Come join us all in Gryffindor Tower after you get changed, okay? The password has been changed to 'Iris Gem'.”

Mikleo blinked, before he nodded, apparently trying to keep his cool yet failing entirely at doing so. “S-Sure. Whatever.”

Sorey beamed at him last time before he was led away by the rest of the team, hands patting on his back and a thumbs up given to him by Rose, cheers of _“Go! Go! Gryffindor!”_ still echoing in the background. He was fairly certain that this victory meant less to the rest of the team than it did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is making me want to write HP fanfiction again ... it's too bad I always received less support for that fandom x'D
> 
> Thanks for reading! It was fun to write this one, that's for sure. I wish I could have extended the match a bit more, but it was a little hard with limited characters to use. I hope you enjoyed it regardless!
> 
> To see the rest of my work for this week, check out the rest of this series and also visit my Tumblr (skia-visuals) for the artwork.


End file.
